


Do You Trust Me?

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Stiles still has issues because of the Nogitsune, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Stiles was possessed, but he still has moments where he's unsure if he's really him, and if he won't ever get possessed again, and how anyone can trust him. </p><p>Thankfully, he now has Derek to reassure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Trust Me?

“Do you trust me?”

Derek opened his eyes, blinked against the sunlight. “Huh?”

“Do you trust me?" 

Derek tried to focus on the form in front of him, his eyesight foggy from being in such a tired state. But after a long moment, Stiles came into focus. He was laying on his side as well, facing Derek, his head resting on the pillow next to Derek’s. 

"Why are you asking?” Derek said, his voice scratchy. He cleared his throat and brought his right hand up to rest his head on, becoming more and more awake. 

“Because…because I don’t get why…” Stiles trailed off, a pained look on his face. “I can’t even trust myself. I just keep waiting for that feeling to come over me…to be swallowed into darkness, and to be aware of things but not able to do anything. To watch myself do these…these horrible things I have no control over. So…do you trust me?” Stiles looked right into Derek eyes at that, his brows furrowed. “Because I don’t get how you can be with me at all.”

Derek sighed, looking downward as he tried to find the right words. “Stiles, you haven’t been possessed for over two years now.”

“I know.” Stiles huffed, annoyance in his tone. “But I don’t…I still can’t-”

“What brought this on, may I ask?” Derek asked quietly, looking up at Stiles’ face, searching.

Stiles bit his lip, looking up into Derek’s eyes. “We had sex for the first time last night.”

“Yes.” Derek nodded, smiling softly. “It was amazing.”

“But I was scared the whole time that you would want to stop.” Stiles said in a rush, then let out a sigh of relief at having got the words out.

Derek’s brow furrowed in confused. “Why?”

“I was scared that you would start thinking of when I was possessed and the things I did -”

“Not the things you did.” Derek cut him off sharply. “The nogitsune did those things, not you. It just chose to use your face, your body for all the horrible things it did. I know that." 

Stiles smiled sadly. “But I was just…I was scared you’d freeze in the middle of it and roll off of me and say you couldn’t do it, that you couldn’t get…couldn’t get what I - what the nogitsune looking like me - had done out of your head, and that you were scared that I would hurt you in the middle of it.”

"Stiles.” Derek scooted closer to him, wrapped an arm around his waist and bent to rest his forehead against Stiles’. “I thought you were getting better, that you were starting to move past all that.”

Stiles drew in a shaky breath. “I thought so, too.”

“Did you-did you not…did you not enjoy it?” Derek asked, surprised by just how vulnerable he felt in that moment.

“Oh Derek, no no no, please don’t think that.” Stiles cupped Derek’s face, the look on his face pleading as he gave him a soft kiss. “It was…wow. It made me feel amazing. That wasn’t the problem. You made me feel so good.” Stiles whispered the last part, a genuine smile on his face. “There was just this part in the back of my mind that was scared the whole time. Not scared of the sex itself.”

“You should have told me.” Derek murmured. “Should have stopped us, said something.”

Stiles shook his head. “I didn’t want that at all. I was just scared that’s what you would want.”

Derek shook his head, wrapped Stiles in his embrace and held on tight as Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek as well. “No. I knew it was you. I would know if it wasn’t you, Stiles. And anyway, you have that tattoo, now, to keep anything from possessing you.” Derek traced his fingers over the intricate tattoo on Stiles’ shoulder blade right then, feeling Stiles shiver. “And even if it somehow didn’t work, and you got possessed again, I would know it’s not you. I trust you, Stiles.” Derek finally answered, and felt Stiles relax in his arms. “I trust you with my life. I will always trust you, no matter what. The only thing I wouldn’t trust is whatever was possessing you. And that has nothing to do with you, Stiles. You are you, always. I know that. And I always will.”

Stiles let out a shaky breath, clung tighter to Derek, his face buried against the nape of his neck.

“I love you, Derek.” Stiles mumbled, and Derek felt his stomach go warm, felt his heart beat faster at the declaration. They’d never told each other that before.

“I love you, too.” Derek whispered into Stiles’ hair, tangling his and Stiles’ legs together and feeling warm, safe, content. Right.

Stiles let out a shaky, relieved laugh, and pulled away only to dart forward to kiss Derek deeply, passionately, fiercely. Derek moaned, sank into the kiss, shivered when Stiles slipped his tongue into his mouth. 

And then Derek found himself rolling until Stiles was underneath him, almost every inch of their bodies pressed intimately together. Derek reached down and took Stiles’ hands, lacing their fingers together and bringing them up to rest on each side of Stiles’ head. 

Derek pulled back after a few minutes, Stiles groaning in protest. “You okay?” Derek whispered, wanting, needing to know.

Stiles nodded, the look on his face sure.

“Are you scared I’ll want to stop now?”

Stiles immediately shook his head. “No.”

“Good.” Derek whispered, moving forward to brush his lips against Stiles. “Stiles.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.” And Derek felt more than heard Stiles’ gasp of surprise, and Derek was determined to one day make it so Stiles was not surprised when Derek said things like that to him. Because Derek meant it, meant every word. He felt it in his bones.

“God, I love you.” Stiles said, and then Derek was being kissed again, and it felt so damn good, except Derek couldn’t get free of Stiles’ amazing lips to tell him that he loved him, too.

“St-mm-Stiles-” Derek tried.

“Nope. No talking now. We’ve done all the talking we need to do.” Stiles said, and then Derek was being rolled onto his back, Stiles on top.

And Derek found himself laughing happily as Stiles almost fell over the side of the bed in his eager haste to get the lube and condoms.


End file.
